Dragons and Ogres
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Chosokabe brings the horses that he barrowed back and meets up with Masamune again.


**Spelling and Gramar Errors are my bad**

Chosokabe sighed looking off the edge of the boat.

"What's got you so happy," Keiji suddenly popped up behind him.

"I finally got my ship back, that's what."

Keiji snickered, "Don't think you can fool me, I know that look."

"I met the One Eyed Dragon when I ended up on land."

"Ha, that must have been fun. I like people but trust me he's a bit of a ba…"

"We got along just fine once we figured out who was who. He gave us a ride and lent us some of his horse so I could go get me men back."

"Really," Keiji looked surprised.

"Yeah, that's why we're heading to Oshu. We never had a chance to return them."

"Or… are you just looking forwards to seeing Masamune," Keiji elbowed his friend playfully in the ribs while waggling and eyebrow.

"It's strictly business Keiji."

~.~.~.~.~

"Number one! Number one!" two for Date's men came running towards him, "We just heard that the pirates docked there ship nearby one of our neighboring lands and are on their way here now."

"I doubt they're going to attack," Masamune said following his men, with Kojuro by his side, to the boarder that the pirates were expected at.

He wasn't surprise to see Chosokabe and a few of his men leading the horse they had borrowed back. What caught him off guard was Keiji being there, laughing and talking with Chosokabe. He felt his heart clench for some reason.

"Oi, Dragon Man," Motochika beamed at him once they were in ear shot, "We came to return your horses."

"You could have sent a messenger. We would have met you half way so you wouldn't have to make the whole journey back on foot."

"We can tuff it out," he grinned, then changed the subject, "I'm not sure if you met my friend here this is…"

"Keiji," Masamune finished for him, "We've met before. Are you guys planning on staying the night? It's getting pretty dark out."

"Are you sure we wouldn't be impos…"

"No, we have extra room. People may have to double of, but there's enough space for two to fit comfortably," he motioned for him to follow, "Kojuro, help the other men get settled me and Motochika will put the horses away."

Kojuro raised an eyebrow before agreeing and getting the other pirates settled.

Chosokabe couldn't help but admire how Masamune took care of the horses. Even though when he met him, the One Eyed Dragon, he seemed to be focused on his goal of running the country. But watching him with these animals, allowed him to see a softer side of him.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Masamune asked.

Motochika was dazed for a second looking at Masamune face, it wasn't the way it was when they first met. He seemed at ease and calm, "Y-yeah, sure."

The dragon smiled taking the ogre's hand and leading him out of the stables. He let go once they were in the open, showing him to the rice and leek fields. Then some of the places that he used to hang out at when he was younger.

"This is nice," Chosokabe sat down by the lake that separated Oshu from one of the surrounding countries, "Do you come out here often.

"Only at night," Masamune said, sitting down as well.

The pirate smiled at him. They talked about what they've been up to since they went their separate ways.

"There you guys are," Keiji greeted, sitting down in-between them, "Everyone is retiring for the night."

"We'll be there soon," Chosokabe gave him a look.

"Oh…ooooh, I get it," he grinned, "I'll leave you to it." He left.

Masamune looked confused, "What was that abo…" he was cut off by lips being pressed against his. He kissed back looping his arms around the others neck. They fell backwards innocently enjoying one another's company.

Masamune grinned, his normal cocky grin, "So the feared Ogre if the Western Sea does have a soft side."

"And what about you, Number One of Oshu, Date Masamune, the One Eyed Dragon.," Chosokabe gave a similar grin when he saw the younger man blush, "Who knew you could be so cute. From what I hear everyone said you're a bit of a basterd."

"Really," Masamune asked, "Who told you that, Keiji?"

"Yup," he said you weren't good with people."

"I'm not bad with people. He just caught me at a bad time."

Chosokabe hummed smirking as if he didn't believe him, "You weren't to agreeable when I first met you either."

"Again, bad timing," he reasoned, "And we got along pretty well afterwards," he nuzzled the pirates left cheek.

"True," he kissed him again before pulling Masamune to his feet, "Come on, people are going to start wondering where we are if we don't get back soon."

"Fine," Masamune huffed, taking the lead. Motochika still didn't know his way around, "You can stay in my room by now all of the others have probably filled up by now."

Chosokabe didn't argue.

Fin


End file.
